The purpose of this protocol is to determine whether induction using IV methylprednisolone is as efficacious in progressive multiple sclerosis as using cyclophosphamide ACTH. In addition, it tests whether maintenance therapy using monthly boosters of cyclophosphamide plus methylprednisolone are efficacious as compared to monthly boosters of methylprednisolone alone.